deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Predator
' The Predator' is the title trophy hunting alien of the Predator series of movies and comic books. It more specifically refers to an alien race known as the Yautja or Hish-Qu-Ten. They also appear in the Alien vs. Predator franchise. A Predator fought against Prophet in the 16th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Arbiter VS Predator *Predator vs Batman *The Creeper vs. The Predator *Darth Vader vs. Predator *Deathstroke Vs. The Predator *Predator vs. Drax the Destroyer *Fulgore vs Predator *Predator vs Future Predator *Kratos vs Predator *Kraven the Hunter vs. The Predator *Predator vs. Master Chief *Predator vs Riddick *Ruby Rose vs Predator *Predator vs Samus Aran *Sangheili Elite vs.The Predator *Terminator vs Predator *Xenomorph vs Predator Completed Death Battles * Boba Fett vs. The Predator * Predator vs Genesect * Predator vs Jason Voorhees * The Meta vs The Predator * Prophet vs. The Predator Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chewbacca * Gigan * Hunter J * Lord Dominator * Mewtwo * Zim History and Culture Yautja culture centers on the hunt. The highest ideal among them is to single-handedly stalk and kill dangerous life forms; the more dangerous, the better. After making a kill, a Yautja hunter will typically take a trophy off of hisWhile there are female Yautja, they are very rarely seen. They are larger and stronger than males, with broader hips and mammary glands. While more dangerous than males, the females rarely, if ever, go on hunts. victim, usually its skull or skin. A hunter keeps a trophy collection, and is measured by how large it is, and how dangerous the prey was. Yautja hunters have been visiting the planet Earth since at least the dawn of history, having interacted with ancient civilizations around the world. However, though humans have often been hunted, they are not the preferred prey. Instead, Xenomorphs (Aliens) are the preferred prey, with humans sometimes being used as hosts to incubate new Xenomorphs. Depending on the prey, Yautja hunters sometimes operate alone, and sometimes in teams. Sometimes Yautja hunters must stand on their own, and live or die through their own efforts, while other times the group hunts together and cooperatively. The Yautja concept of hunting is different than that of many human hunters. A human hunter, even one hunting for sport, often tries to make the kill a clean one, causing no unnecessary suffering to the prey. Yautja hunting, on the other hand, seems to be more of an exercise in power. They prefer larger and more dangerous prey when they can get it, and they like to cause fear in their prey, demonstrating their superiority over their victim or victims. Death Battle Info 'Appearance' The Yautja are an extraterrestrial species of intelligent humanoids. Adults typically stand 7’ tall and taller and weigh over 500lbs. They have reptilian-appearing skin, arthropoid mandibles, and fangs. But they do not have noticeable noses. Another distinctive feature is their fleshy, dreadlocks-appearing appendages, which hang hair-like from the sides and back of their heads. Gallery Predator_MKX_Render.png|The Predator as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Trivia Poll If the Predator appeared in Death Battle, who would it fight? Prophet (Crysis) Xenomorph (Alien) Jason Voorhess (Friday The 13th) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Kraven The Hunter (Marvel) The Terminator (Terminator) The Arbiter (Halo) Deathstroke (DC) The Meta (RvB) Other References Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Monster Category:Predator characters Category:Alien vs Predator characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Murderers Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Bombers Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Antagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants